Amour Destiny
by RedHood101
Summary: After witnessing their father's death, sisters Ali and Lani travel to find Dr. Tim Marcoh as their father's last wish. They run into the Elric Brothers, who are seeking answers for themselves. Set up after episode 5.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there readers! So, I finally decided to continue Amour Destiny. I'm completely changing the storyline and what not, basing it totally on the the Brotherhood version because I like the manga version better but I like the animation in the first anime... Oh well. I'm going to be uploading it separately and I will be deleting this story. I will also be posting new fanfics soon so be on the lookout! So here is a little something until the real chapter is out.

Amour Destiny Prolouge

It was raining. Water poured out from the sky, drenching the leaves on the tall, dark, trees. Birds hurriedly took refuge in the trees while some ground creautures on the ground fled underground or elsewhere. Puddles formed in the mud as the rain drops hit the dark ground.

A small house stood in the rain, light flowing from the windows. Inside, a man sat in his chair in the living room. Fire moved restlessly around the fireplace, highlighting the man's tired face. His long, dark hair was gathered into a messy pontail, as some hair was left hanging on the sides of his face.

His dark brown eyes were filled with worry as he looked away from the flames onto the black couch where his children lay.

Two young girls lay opposite of each other, a gray wool comforter covering their bodies. The older girl was laid down on her side, her bright red hair spread around her head like a shimmering sheet. She had her head resting on her hands as she breathed in out slowly like a baby in deep slumber.

Sleeping behind her was another young girl who was smaller in in stature was laid on her back, her long, dark hair splayed around her shoulders like a blanket. One arm rested on her stomach while the other was resting on her sister's leg. Her legs were bend, causing her to jab the redhead in the back.

Unlike her older sister, who breathed in softly in her slumber, the brown-haired girl snored loudly like a bear hibernating in the winter.

The man stood up from his chair and walked quitely towards the sleeping girls. When he stopped to reach down and stroked each of his girls' heads. He smiled sweetly at his children but frowned as quickly as the smile came.

"Its almost time," he says, as he gazed upon his children. "I can only hope that you both will be ready when the time has come."

He looked out into the rain pouring all over the earth. In a distance, there stood three figures; A short, fat, man with a creepy smile on his face, a medium height woman stood next him who was wearing a revealing dress and had long, wavy, hair that almost touched her butt. A young man wearing a short tank top and a skort with toeless socks and fingerless gloves and palm-tree like hair stood outside of rain all donning blood-thirsty smiles on their pale faces.

"We'll be waiting..."

Dun dun dun! So I hope you guys haven't given up on me yet, Amour Destiny will continue!


	2. Strange Shadows

Hello there readers! So here is the first chapter of Amour Destiny! Enjoy.

_"Oof!" I say as I catch myself from hitting my face on the wooden floor. My body was halfway on the floor while the other half had been clutching for dear life on the soft couch._

_"Lani," I groaned, "Seriously?"_

_I glared at my younger sister who was sleeping soundly and snoring as loud as an ox. She was laid out all over the couch with one leg bent up in the air and the other, in the space where I was sleeping, laid out into a triangular like shape. I finally sat myself back on the bed. I sigh, staring at my younger sister who's mouth opened and closed._

_I shook my head at my little Lani._

_"Thanks alot sis," I say as I glared at the sleeping Lani. _

_She snorted as I response. Sighing heavely, I unwrap the rest of the soft blanket from my body and walk over to the window by the fireplace. I watch as the rain pelted against the window with a 'plunk' sound. I loved to watch the rain. It feels so relaxing and peaceful to look at._

_As I scanned my crimson eyes out at the forest scenery, I noticed something in the trees. I doubled back just for a second, only to notice that the shadows were gone from the trees. I scratched my bright, red, hair nervously. Maybe I was just seeing things I thought to myslef. Perhaps I should get something to eat._

_Standing up from father's chair, I walk across the small living room into the dining room where it was connected. There were just sqaured, wooden tables and chairs that were matching; they were a bit worn out from years of overuse. I opened the door at the end of the wall revealing the small kitchen inside. It was just an ordinary kitchen with a white sink, and dark wooden cabinets and a gas stove, which was also white. Walking, I grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with water. Drinking, I looked outside of the kitchen's big and rectangular window. Rain was still smearing itself onto the window, drippling down the house onto the ground._

_Suddenly, I saw a black figure amongst the storm. I peered closer, noticing that there were three figures outside and all of them had creepy smiles on their faces. Frightened, I set the cup down on the counter and run back to the living._

_"Dad!" I scream out, " there's something outside.."_

_I stop abruptly, looking wide-eyed at the couch where my younger sister had been sleeping._

_''Lani?'' I say, "Dad?" My heart started pounding against my chest as I began to panic. Where in the world did my family go? _

_I hear creaking sounds upstairs and I began to relax, only a little. I creep up the 14 wood step, calling out for my father and Lani. When I reached the top of the stairs, I passed the hall closet and found myself facing the door to the bathroom. I jumped when I heard a door open to my right. I readied myself in an defensive stance until I found myself facing a man with glasses and dark brown hair tied into a low ponytail._

_"Dad?'' I say, letting out a sigh of relief. "What are you doing in my room?"?_

_"There's no time to explain," he says, "put these on." He throws me a pair of dark blue boots and a blue trenchcoat. Obediently, I did._

_"Dad, what's going on?" I say after I am finished. "And where's Lani?''_

_"She's in here," Dad replied, gesturing me to follow into our room. There, Lani sat on one of our beds and was also completely dressed. She looked at me with grogginess and irritation in her honey-colored eyes. Lani was usually in a grumpy mood whenever someone wakes up from a peaceful sleep. Finding solace that she was okay, I could see Dad was closing up our suitcases and handing one to each of us._

_"Dad?'' I say, not knowing what the heck was going on._

_"Here, follow me," Dad says as he swiftly passes me. I looked at Lani and she gave me a "what the heck is going on?" look. I just shrugged as a response. We followed our father downstairs into the living room where we had been._

_"I don't have much time to explain," dad says, hurriedly as we make a left in the little corner in the room. "But all you need to know is that you two must leave here as soon as possible."_

_"What?" I say, confusedly, "Dad, this isn't making any sense-"_

_"Yeah," Lani interrupted, "what the heck is your deal?"_

_Suddenly, a door opened from the wooden wall. Lani and I looked at each other briefly with suprised looks on our faces. It was dark and it revealed steps in front of us. _

_"C'mon girls," dad says, gesturing us with his hand like we were two lost puppies. Cautiously, we followed father downstairs with many questions unanswered. We reached a pretty plain room filled with different types of bows and arrows and a couple of artillery too._

_"Whoa," says the flabbergasted Lani, her big, light brown widened with amazement. My mouth had also opened wide, my eyes filled with awe of this mysterious place._

_"What is this place?" I asked. I could see father gathering a few things together in two smaller cases. They looked like he filled them with bows. He also had two quivers filled with arrows._

_''Alina," Dad says, closing the cases, "Elaine." We froze in our spots. Dad never used our birth names unless it was something serious._

_"I need you to listen closely to what I am going to say."_

_He turns around, he mouth in a straight-line and his eyes full of seriuosness. He walks towards us and stop just a few inches from us._

_"There are some really bad people coming after us," he says, trailing his brown eyes over our scared faces. _

_"They want something that I have taken from them but I am unable to give it back to them. I need you two to get as far away from here as possible. You need to find Dr. Tim Marcoh. He was very good friend of mine and he will be able to answer all of your questions that you may have."_

_Suddenly, a loud crack sound erupted from upstairs. _

_"What was that?" I asked dubiously. Could it be those figures I saw earlier?'' As if on Q, dad shoved a fat, yellow envelope into my hands._

_"Take this," Dad says quickly, ''it has everything you and your sister need to survive." Dad looked at me intently._

_"Alina, take care of your sister. Stay strong," he says. I nod._

_'I will dad," I replied back, "I promise."_

_Dad turned towards Lani._

_"Elaine, listen to your sister. Don't forget what I taught you." Lani just nodded in response. Then he embraced the both of us, hugging us both so tightly as if he would never see us again. I hugged him back the best I could._

_''Remember, I love you girls very much."_

_After he let us go, I could see the sadness in his eyes. I started to get a really bad feeling in my chest, my felt like it was beating all over the place._

_"Quickly, you girls need to get out of here-," As dad handed us the two cases and quivers to us, a voice stopped us in our tracks._

_"Well, well look what we have here."_

_There, stood a woman wearing a long black dress with her cleavage showing, with long black gloves that reached to her elbows. she had a weird tatoo on her chest. Next to her stood a fat short man with beady, white, eyes his mouth plastered with a creepy smile. On the woman's other side stood a young girl? guy? With palm-tree like hair, wearing a black tank top with the midriff showing, a black skort, and fingerless gloves and toeless socks._

_"Sorry to interrupt your family moment," the questable asked, "but apparently you, old man have something we want."_

_"Sorry to say, Envy," Dad replies, coldly, "but the object that you are looking for is no longer in my possesion."_

_Suddenly the strange woman's nails extened and lacreted dad in the shoulder._

_"Daddy!" I screamed out, as she brought him closer to her with her black nails still deep into his shoulder._

_''Enough of your games, Forest," the woman replied impatiently, "give us the Philospher's Stone or watch you children die!"_

_Both of the strange creatures began to walk closer to us. I pushed Lani protectly behind me. No way was I gonna let some weirdos hurt my baby sister._

_Then the unthinkable happened. Dad used his alchemy to create a thorn which plunged into her head. As he was being released from her, he transmuted the ground as a giant hand, pushing both of he strange men through the ceiling._

_"ALI!" he shouted, ''ESCAPE NOW!" _

_I nodded. I clapped my hands together, creating a strong wind all around me and my sister._

_"Dad!" Lani shouted as he smiled serenely. But that smile was soon gone when sharp nails had been stabbed through him._

_"DAD!" both us shouted. Blood had begun to drip from his mouth, by the woman he supposedly killed. What the heck is happening?_

_She through our father's motionless body to the ground, the crazy woman rushing at me and my sister. But it was too late. She wouldn't be able to touch us. After hearing his last words, seeing him being killed, something in me just snapped. _

_Okay guys so here it is, the first chapter of the new and improved Amour Destiny! I can't believe I stayed up till four am writing this 0.0. Anyways, hope you guys like it._


End file.
